The overarching goal of the proposed Biostatistical and Epidemiologic Methods Core (Methods Core) is to foster collaborative, interdisciplinary research and apply novel research strategies to improve health outcomes and reduce health disparities among vulnerable populations and underserved communities. The Core supports and facilitates the development and implementation of methodologically sound and culturally appropriate clinical and translational investigations aimed at the reduction of health disparities. Researchers from five disciplines (epidemiology, biostatistics, health services research, sociology, and medicine) bring a diversity of research methodologies and conceptual frameworks to collaborative scholarship on the health and well-being of the diverse communities. Many of the chronic diseases that are so prevalent in South Los Angeles community where CDU is located and are pressing health concerns for the nation. The Methods Core will be a catalyst for translational research approaches among AXIS cores, community partners, and other health scientists at the University and across partnering institutions. In addition to the traditional research design and biostatistical support currently provided for clinical and translational investigators in collaboration with CTSI and RTRN, the following specific aims are being proposed to expand the research infrastructure at the University: Specific Aim 1: To provide comprehensive consultation and education/training in clinical and translational research methods and biostatistics to University researchers. Specific Aim 2: To enhance the institutional capacity to perform secondary database research